Unexpected on the foot
by Giselle2013
Summary: Well the Cullen kids got in trouble and Bella has to watch them while Esme and Carlisle are away. So what happens when something unexpected comes across Bella's foot?


BPOV

April 2, 2010 just two more days until Edward and the rest of the siblings can use their vampire abilities. But until then they have to stick to human everything and instead of hunting they got their blood brought to them which made Emmett depressed. It's funny how you can get into trouble with your vampire parents by doing a prank. You see there was this new kid that moved to this dreary town, I know shocking that someone besides me would move here, and he decided that he'll be making the moves on Rosalie and Alice. I never had a problem with the new kid making moves on me since Edward would always drag me away before he could even have a chance. But Rose and Alice weren't so lucky and when they newbie tried to kiss Rose that ticked of Emmett and the angry emotions that was coming from Em effected Jasper, which made him scary angry when a guy talked or even went by Alice. Well Emmett wanted to get back at newbie and got Jasper to help so they stole his clothes from his locker during gym and replaced them with a skirt and shirt, complements from Rosalie and Alice. When newbie had no choice of clothing and the gym uniform was already in the washer he put on the clothes and was then assaulted with insults and laughs from the whole school. The poor kid didn't have a chance making it to the principal's office so he just ran out. Last I heard he ended up going crazy.

Of course Carlisle and Esme found out and punished the Cullen kids and Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were punished for humiliating the newbie while Edward knew about it and chosen not to tell them. Which leads me to where I am right now, Carlisle and Esme needed to get away for hunting and alone time so they had me to make sure that the Cullen 'kids' didn't misbehave even though the five of them wouldn't dream of getting Carlisle and Esme mad again, plus they know that they have cameras recording us so there is no way they are going to ignore their punishment. Now here I sit on the plush, white couch in the living room reading my old copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ with Edward playing with my hair, Alice listening to her IPod looking over Rosalie's shoulder who is reading one of her many magazines, and Jasper and Emmett playing Mario Wii.

"Jasper! Stop cheating!" Emmett boomed.

"It's not my fault I always get the red shell!" Jasper said with laughter evident in his voice.

I ignored them while I focus on the gentle kisses here and there from Edward. I almost felt content until I felt something touch my bare foot.

_What in the….!_

I looked down to see a semi small gray mouse. Ok, I may not be scared of animals when I have the Volturi after me but when it comes to mice I run like a bat out of hell. And that's exactly what I did except I screamed, pulled my legs up to me, stood, jumped, and sprinted off into the kitchen table. Now this alarmed all of us since one I'm not the most graceful person alive and when I gracefully flew out of that living room it was a shocker and two how the hell did a mouse get in here? This house is the cleanest place in the world since Esme spends about every minute cleaning every inch of this house.

They also looked like they were going to use their vampire strengths to catch the mouse well except Alice and Rosalie.

"NO! Don't use your vampire speed! Esme and Carlisle will make your punishment longer!" I yelled. Common I don't want Edward in trouble.

"Crap!" Emmett said while running after the mouse in human speed. Edward jogged over to me to make sure that I was ok.

Pouting I said, "I'm fine, just go get that rat! Please!" He nodded and went to help with Emmett. "There! Over there! It's heading towards Rose!" I squealed.

Poor Rosalie didn't expect the mouse to come to crawl on her designer boot and so Emmett decides to dive towards the boot but ended up flipping her chair backwards and flinging the mouse in the air. I squealed again when it landed, just my luck, on the table. Jasper being closer to me jumped towards the table but I guess he used to much strength in his jump because when he landed at the edge of the table and it had me in the air. Thank god that the house's roof is fucking high or I would have gone through it.

"AHH!" I yelled as I was going down.

"Bella!" I heard Edward as I landed hard in his arms.

_God this is going to be a big bruise in the morning._

Edward hugged me to him before putting me down. I started rubbing my now sore butt as I looked around for the mouse. Of course it was still out but I just couldn't find him with my eyes. I had the _Jaws _theme song in my head because I knew that thing was nearby and I will _**NOT**_ have it near me! When the fast part of the song came in my head I heard the tattering of the mouse's nail on the hard wood floor. My heart beat was picking up and I looked at Emmett who had his curly hair in Rosalie's hand, whom was still pissed at him, Jasper was in a crouch, and Alice was on top of the furniture that held the TV and was looking at the couch with wide eyes. Me being human Bella broke the silence and sneezed. Edward jumped which caused me to look down to see something crawling up his leg. I screamed and ran over to Alice.

_Ha the irony of me running from __**him.**_

"Edward, stand very still." Jasper said easing his way towards him with Emmett trailing after him. We all watch Edward squirm as the lump rose higher and higher. If I didn't hate mice I would have been laughing my ass off at the sight of Edwards face. I could tell that he desperately wanted to put his hands in his pants but I guess he knew that his brother's would never let him live it down so instead he started shaking his leg and stomping his leg on the ground. Emmett, being Emmett the oblivious boy, decided to tackle Edward and put his hand down his pants. Edward started thrashing under him trying to get Emmett's hand out of his pants.

"JASPER! Pin him down! I can't hold him any longer!" Jasper then ran over to the other boys and held down Edward's arms and sending him waves of calm. The lump was going to the inner of Edward's thigh so Emmett tried to grab it…not a good idea.

"HA! I got it!" he boomed.

"EMMETT! That wasn't the mouse!"

See the opportunity the mouse crawled out of Edward's pants and worked its little legs over to the stairs. That was where Rosalie was. When she saw it coming her way she squealed and ran towards me and Alice. I grabbed hold of her and she did the same and we both watch the scene take place when Edward, who now hates the mouse, ran his way towards it but was too late since it went into a hole in the wall.

"SHIT! I'll go get to hammer!" Emmett said hurrying to the garage. Jasper went over to Edward with a flashlight and started looking through the hole.

"AHH!" Emmett said while running back into the room with a hammer held high. Edward and Jasper dived out of Em's way with Edward breaking the stair's railing and Jasper going through the wooded floor. When Emmett came to the wall he brought down the hammer making it go through the wall and he kept going until you could see inside the wall. "AH HA! Here's Emmy!"

_Oh no what did we bring out of Emmett?_

Emmett spotted the mouse and brought the hammer down on it but the lucky mouse moved and the hammer went through the floor. He tried again but the mouse was smart and moved while Emmett made another hole.

"Emmett stop! You're going to damage the whole floor!" Alice yelled. But Emmett didn't register a single word she said. He kept going after the mouse with the hammer. "Edward, Jasper stop him!"

They both nodded and Jasper jumped on Emmett's back while Edward tried to get the hammer out of his hands. That didn't work. Instead it got Jasper hit on the head with the hammer and Edward kicked by Jasper. Chaos was occurring throughout the house except for the little circle that us girls made.

"What in the world is happening here?!"

_Oh no. I know that voice._

The boys froze from their attacks and looked up with fear evident in their eyes. There standing at the doorway was none other than my father Charlie. **(A/N: who thought it was Carlisle?) **

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"You left your cell phone at home. Now what are you boys doing with that hammer? Alice how did you get up there? And what happened to all of the furniture, the floor, and the walls?" Charlie asked holding my up my cell phone and holding his coffee cup in the other.

"Uh…there's a mouse so uh we're trying to get it." I might as well stick to the truth, well only because I couldn't think of a convincing lie. He gave us a weird look until he saw a movement to his right and there was that evil mouse. Charlie, quiet Charlie, just chuckled walked over to the mouse with his coffee cup, took the lid off, and dropped it on the mouse.

_Now why didn't we think of that!_

I was seriously beyond shock. "Well dang!" All Charlie did was chuckle and use the lid to boost the mouse inside the cup.

"Well I'll just take care of this, but if I were you I would be cleaning this up before your parents get home." Still in awe we nodded our heads. Charlie left my phone on the couch and walked out. _That's peculiar._

"_**Music starts, listen hot stuff**_

_**I'm in love with this song**_

_**So just hush, baby, shut up**_

_**Heard enough**_

_**Stop, talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah**_

_**Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah**_

_**Not in the back of my car, ah, ah**_

_**If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah"**_

_Man I need to change my ringtone. _I unfroze and walked to my phone. _Oh no, it's Esme._

"Hel-lo," I said a little shacked.

"Hey sweety, are they doing alright?"

"Uh yeah but they've been better." I said looking around the destroyed room.

"Well me and Carlisle will be home in about thirty minutes."

_Oh shit._

"Ok bye, bye Esme!" I rushed and hung up before she could even reply. "Guys we have a problem."

"We heard. What are we going to do?" Rosalie said with a frown. Alice face went blank for a second and when she came back she was freaking out.

"Do what you got to do. I don't know about you but I'm going to haul ass out of here before Esme and Carlisle came home." Alice said while hopping down, grabbing Jasper, a few items, and ran out. The rest of us just looked at each other and the next thing I knew I was on Edward's back heading far, far away from this house.

_Pour Esme. She won't even expect what happen to that house of hers._

"Where are we going, Edward?" I asked curiously.

"Far away so that when Carlisle enters that house we can't hear him scream and trust me that's going to be very, VERY loud."

"You know us girls had nothing to do with it. All you boys did the damage so y'all are in trouble. Man when Carlisle gets his hands on you, Emmett, and Jasper you're going to be wishing that you were never turned." I was smiling brightly.

"That's why I'm running. I so don't want you to witness is violent anger." And with that he kept running. 3 days later Carlisle came into our hotel room with a pissed off look. _Oh crap._

**Hope you like it. I just came up with it when we found a mouse in the house and then wondered what the Cullen's would do if that ever happened to them. Review and then you may have the Cullen kids going to your house to hide:D**


End file.
